<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by Hooty (Little Miss Perfect Parody) by Lekopoofball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161095">Haunted by Hooty (Little Miss Perfect Parody)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekopoofball/pseuds/Lekopoofball'>Lekopoofball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I Still Don't Know What Beta is, And Now it's 4:30 and My Injured Hands Are Throbbing, But I Promise I made Changes, F/F, I Actually Have Papers I Need to Write for Class by Tomorrow But I Remembered I Forgot to Post This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Molting, Just not Really in the Beginning Though, Most Lines Are Basically the Same as the Original, Music, Song Parody, They Watch Black Clover Because it Rhymes and Our Dorks Need to Watch Anime Together, gay rage, lyrics, no beta we die like men, unprepared and useless, yeehaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekopoofball/pseuds/Lekopoofball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Miss Perfect but it's about Hooty driving Amity insane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted by Hooty (Little Miss Perfect Parody)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a joke but I got sucked into writing it in the middle of the night. If and when I ever get around to it, I have plans to record a metal cover of the song, and hopefully, art/an animatic too. I have a vision for horribly cringy bliss.<br/>I apologize in advance.<br/>What have I done...?<br/>￣\_(ツ)_/￣<br/>That kaomoji was hand-drawn; I hope y'all are happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Straight hair, straight A's, straightforward<br/>
Straight past, I don't cut corners<br/>
I make a point to be on time<br/>
Head of the student council</p><p>I don't black out at parties<br/>
I jam to Paul McCartney<br/>
If you ask me how I'm doing I'll say,<br/>
Well, um...</p><p>I was adopted when I was two<br/>
My parents spoiled me rotten<br/>
Often, I ask myself, what should I do<br/>
To kill what cannot be foughten?</p><p>A pretty girl walks by at my locker<br/>
My heart gives a flutter but I don't dare utter a word<br/>
'Cause I know she has a bird tube thing that gives me nightmares</p><p>Na na na na na na na na no<br/>
Such horror's better left unknown<br/>
La la la la la la la la leave<br/>
I want you gone, let me alone</p><p>Straight hair<br/>
Straightforward<br/>
Gay Rage(TM)<br/>
Haunted by Hooty<br/>
Makes me want to scream</p><p>One night, I went and stayed over<br/>
We laughed and watched Black Clover<br/>
Something about her drew me in<br/>
But, that owl is demonic</p><p>That night was so exciting<br/>
Her smirks were so enticing<br/>
He ruins everything again<br/>
That thing is psychotic</p><p>She takes a sip<br/>
I bite my lip<br/>
She tells a joke<br/>
I nearly choke<br/>
He lurks, but where?<br/>
I sit there, trying to focus on her</p><p>Next thing I know, I lose control<br/>
I finally kiss her, but oh no<br/>
I see an owl tube in the window<br/>
And my brain starts to go</p><p>No na na na na na na na na no<br/>
Such horror's better left unknown<br/>
I da da da da da da da de<br/>
Demand that you leave us alone<br/>
Na na na na na na na na na<br/>
I can't unsee what I've been shown<br/>
AAAAAAAAAAAAA (scream, obviously)</p><p>Please leave me alone</p><p>Rewind, induce amnesia<br/>
Deny the hoot, it's easier<br/>
I wish I could believe her<br/>
When she says Hooty's not there</p><p>I have a bad feeling<br/>
That Hooty's always watching</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If for some odd reason someone wants to make something (amv, art, animatic, good old song cover, whatever, etc.) out of this, that's awesome, go for it, but please credit me for the lyrics or at least mention, tag, or message me or whatever. I ain't going to sue you or anything--that's way too much effort--I just really want to see whatever my silly crap blossoms into, if anything. I wish to immerse and drown myself in cursed content, please, and thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>